Sex Ed traduction
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: Traduction du one shot de JagBdB intitulé Sex Ed: Emmett est volontaire pour tenir le cours d'éducation sexuelle et décide de se payer la tête d'Edward , lisez moi j'ai adoré.


**Titre**: Sex Ed

**Auteur**: JagBdB

**Traductrice**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

Alors ceci est ma toute première traduction et je voulais vraiment que ce soit ce one shot humoristique avec Emmett et Edward. Tout le mérite de cette histoire revient à JagBdB: Jane thank you for letting me translate this story, it's awesome! I hope french readers will love it.

P.S: Sex Ed est le diminutif anglais pour « cours d'éducation sexuelle».

Edward POV

Bella était en train de bloquer Alice et bien sûr elle-même, ça fait un moment qu'elle a appris à utiliser ce nouvel aspect de son pouvoir et d'habitude ça ne me dérange pas. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment vrai mais cette fois c'était différent, Jasper sentait qu'elles dégageaient une aura conspiratrice. J'essayais de rester indifférent jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se mit à rire hystériquement. Je croisais le regard de Jasper, acquiesçai puis m'avançai vers Bella.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille puis pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'étais sensé me concentrer sur l'esprit d'Alice quand le bouclier de Bella se retirerait. Mais elle avait autre chose en tête alors nous avions du finir ce que j'ai entrepris dans un placard.

Ce qui fait que j'étais en retard pour mon cours.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je en rentrant

Je m'arrêtai une seconde: plus de la moitié de la classe avait disparu; il ne restait plus que les garçons.

- « Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Mr Cullen

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondis-je. »

Mr Banner mon professeur semblait irrité.

J'ai juste haussé les épaules et décidai de chercher Bella, juste au cas où elle voudrait que je l'écoute.

_ « Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, aujourd'hui pour cette séance, nous allons parler de … »

_ Sexe! Cria Emmett

Je levai les yeux aux ciels et essayais de bloquer son esprit.

_ « oui monsieur Cullen », confirma patiemment Mr Banner. « Sex Ed »

_ « qui est le diminutif de Sexe Edward ». Emmett ricana

_ oui, euh je veux dire non, Mr Banner trébucha.

Je déviais mes yeux vers la fenêtre prétendant ignorer les regards et surtout le rire d'Emmett. Je l'écoutais durant quelques minutes, il pensait à de mauvaises blagues ou commentaires dont je serais la première cible.

_ Mr Cullen! Ceci est très important, est-ce que vous écoutez au moins?

_ Bien évidement monsieur, répliquai-je, assumant que la question m'était adressée.

Emmett éclata de rire, encore une fois.

_ « Vous ne pouvez rien enseignez qu'Eddie ne sache pas déjà, informa-t-il à la classe.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Eddie! Rétorquai-je

Ils me fixèrent tous avec un mélange de choc et émerveillement sur leurs visages.

_ Quoi? Ma voix haussa d'un ton. « Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. »

_ il est resté vierge pendant quoi… 100 ans et même…

_ Emmett, grognai-je. « Combien veux-tu que je te donne pour arrêter de parler de ma vie privée tout de suite? »

Mr Banner essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la classe.

_ Emmett Cullen, à moins que vous pensiez être capable d'enseigner cette classe à ma place, je vous suggère de vous taire.

_ ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en s'avançant devant la classe. Il écrivit son nom en majuscule sur le tableau mais s'arrêta après Emmett. Il poussa le professeur sur un siège.

_ « Étant donné que je parle à groupe de novices _( A/N: normalement selon la version originale je devrais traduire ''un groupe de vierge'' mais c'est bizarre je trouve de dire ça en français alors j'ai changé) _ excepté moi et Edward, on commencera par les bases.»

Mon frère avait maintenant l'attention de tous même celle de Mr. Banner.

_ Bien, la chose la plus importante est l'assurance: les filles savent quand vous êtes nerveux surtout si elles le sont aussi.

Mr Banner leva la main: « Mr Cullen je ne pense pas que cette leçon s'intitule Sex Advice » _( j'ai préféré garder le mot en anglais, advice =conseil)_

_ Objection rejetée. Premièrement, assurez-vous que la fille est bien prête, vous pourriez avoir une seconde chance. Ne faites rien de trop extravagant, allez y doucement et d'une manière plus simple. Et puis les filles sont sensibles aux odeurs

Emmett scruta la classe, inquiet d'être aller trop vite.

_ Je suis allez trop loin? Il me questionna mentalement. Je secouai la tête, les autres étaient en train de tout avaler.

_ Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes encore vierges maintenant, à moins que vous voulez être dépucelés avant la fac, ou que ça vous prends 109 ans pour perdre votre virginité vous serez classé comme une créature anormale. Des questions? »

Quelques personnes levèrent la main, Emmett désigna un gars neveux.

_« Est-ce que c'est préférable d'attendre jusqu'au mariage ? »demanda-t-il

_« J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas attendu » Emmett haussa les épaules.

Ouff, j'ai évité ce coup là, oh non il me regarde.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Eddie »

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Eddie et je n'ai rien à dire

_ S'il te plaît Edward, tu devrais le savoir

La classe entière incluant le professeur se retourna vers moi, comme si la mortification n'était pas assez.

_ Oui je suis content d'avoir attendu jusqu'au mariage, voilà, c'est-ce que tu voulais entendre ?

_ T'es marié? Demanda le garçon en face de moi

_ Oui, confirmai-je un peu confus

_ Bella est au courant? Je fouillais son cerveau, j'aurai préféré éviter cela, il s'imaginait en train de dévoiler à Bella que j'étais un menteur, infidèle et qu'il consolerait une pauvre Bella qui tomberait amoureuse de lui.

_ Bella est ma femme, alors oui elle le sait, expliquai-je.

Ils commencèrent à marmonner à propos de projet. Et autres choses mais je suis sur qu'ils sont justes jaloux. Emmett semblait irrité par le fait que j'ai causé le désordre dans ses rangs, il ramena la classe à l'ordre en exposant sa (plutôt perturbante) vision du sexe. Dont la plupart traverser leurs têtes sans pour autant les traumatiser à vie. Il prit une pause lorsqu'il tenta d'amener la conversation au niveau de ses élèves.

_ Nous aborderons tout cela après, d'autres questions?

Sans nom n° qui sait ? Leva la main

_ est-ce qu'une fille peut savoir si on est vierge?

_ pas physiquement mais la nervosité influence la performance et il y'a certains faux pas durant ta première fois qui rend la chose évidente »

_ Quelles erreurs? Demanda un autre garçon

_ Bonne question, mettant cela sur le tapis, quelqu'un a une idée? Encore plus de gens haussèrent la main. Emmett les ignora.

_ Et toi Eddie, aucune idée? Je jetai un regard noir à mon frère.

_ « Quelle fut ton erreur, hein? » M'interrogea-t-il indifférent à mon regard. « Peut-être quelque chose que tu as oublié? »

_ Emmett est-ce que tu tiens à ta face comme elle est, parce que attends toi à voir ton portrait être arrangé », grognai furieusement. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

_ ou croyez vous au mythe 'On ne peut pas mettre une fille enceinte la première fois'

_ Je suis conscient que j'ai fais une erreur Emmett, mais là ça suffit. J'ignorai le regard curieux en face de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Questionna sans nom n°1

_ Rien

Emmett incapable de contenir sa joie, décida d'informer ma classe et Mr Banner des petits détails de ma vie sexuelle.

_ et bien, Eddie et Bellie étaient en lune de miel, tu veux ajouter un truc? » il s'arrêt pour me voir secoué la tête dangereusement. « Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient sur la plage encore et encore une fois. »

_ Sérieusement Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ma maison? Ma voiture? Proposai-je

_ Juste ta complète attention et coopération, me dit-il. « Où en étais-je Eddie et -

_ ferme là Emmett, pour l'amour du ciel tais-toi

_ écoutez Emmett, intervint Mr Banner

_ Mr Cullen, s'il vous plaît, le coupa mon frère

_ Il vaudrait mieux revenir au cours d'éducation sexuelle plutôt que d'étaler la vie personnelle de votre frère

_ Je suis absolument d'accord, dis-je sautant sur cette occasion

_ Étant donné que je prends en charge cette séance, je décide, et je pense que ce serait bénéfique d'apprendre par expérience, si vous voulez bien nous le permettre.

_ faites comme bon vous semble Mr Cullen, dit Mr Banner s'adossant sur sa chaise.

_ Alors quoi? Tu l'as mise enceinte? Demanda sans nom n°2

Je levai les yeux aux ciels mais acquiesçai en même temps.

_ ooh, pas de chance mon pote, dit un autre

Je m'emportai furieusement; « Non je ne suis pas d'accord, c'était plutôt une incroyable chance et je ne suis pas ton pote ».

_ Puis qu'est-ce que t'as fait? C'était une question de sans nom n°3

_ Cela aurait dû être notre prochaine leçon mais nous pouvons discuter des choix à prendre dans la vie aujourd'hui, ajouta Mr Banner.

_ On peut dire que Bella a pris la décision pour nous et je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait.

_ Vous l'avez gardé ou pas? Interrogea sans nom n°4.

_ Oui nous l'avons gardé, on n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, ben oui nous étions mariés, assurés financièrement, bien sûr jeune mais pas trop non plus. »

Je me demande ce que fait Nessie. Je sais qu'Esme prend bien soin d'elle mais est-ce que nous lui manquons?

_ N'avais-tu pas des doutes? -sans nom n°5

_ « si, Bella était très malade, et évidement sa santé passe en premier mais les choses ont bien marché maintenant c'est tellement mieux que je ne pourrais vous en dire. Emmett si tu voudrais bien changer de sujet. » Je remuais ma main dans sa direction.

_ Maintenant pour les devoirs de maisons; j'aimerai que vous imaginez une discussion en ligne originale et vous les présenterez la semaine prochaine, déclara Emmett avant que la cloche sonna.

En sortant les garçons pensaient tous la même chose 'c'était le meilleur de tous les cours'. je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

« Hey Emmett, dis-je, attirant son attention. « Tu te souviens de cette fois où l'ours t'a donné une raclée? Je pense qu'il est temps que les gens que tout le monde en prenne connaissance? »

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**Et ben voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'aime vraiment ce one shot, peut-être parce que je trouve ça marrant lorsqu'Emmett se paye la tête de son frère publiquement ou inversement. **

**Laissez une review please. **


End file.
